True Love
by ghostfireninja
Summary: Dan made Natalie listen to a single song, what was it about? Did it change her mind about Dan? Or did it strengthen whatever she was hiding inside? Just one-shot. Please Read and review :)
1. True Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues and the song "True Love".**

* * *

Natalie was sure she was going to kill this annoying little brat. It's been five minutes hearing him babble about things about her. Worse, they're not true. He said stuffs like Natalie wears makeup to look beautiful, that she gets a tantrum whenever she never gets exactly 42 presents on her birthday, that she likes to watch her classmates fight and some other weird whatnots. She was sure he was only doing it to annoy her. "As if I can't hear you?" She thought. But she knows Dan knows she can hear him. Their classmates laughed with whatever he says, but they too know it isn't true. Dan already planned this all out, but Natalie didn't know. He planned on making Natalie erupt, and yep she did.

"Say another word about me Daniel and I swear I'm going to kick you so hard you'll be wishing you haven't met me." Natalie said, standing up from her seat.

All the murmurs in the class stopped. "Ooooh." Dan said. "I just made the lion roar. Nice." He smirked.

Natalie rolled her eyes. She walked outside. As she headed for the door, Dan stood up and caught up with her. He grabbed her shoulders and grinned at her.

"Is that an invite to slap your face? She said. "'Cause I don't need one, I can do it-"

"Listen." Dan said.

"What?" Natalie said.

"Listen to True Love." Dan said.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"Just listen to the song. Duh. Are you stupid?" Dan said. "Sang by Pink ft. Lily Allen, I guess."

"Wow!" Natalie said. "I didn't know you had a taste for music."

"Just listen." Dan said.

"And why would I?" Natalie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Because. Maybe you can relate." Dan stuck his tongue out before turning back and walking over to his seat.

Natalie wished she didn't obey the little crap. The song still hasn't stopped itself from repeating in her mind. She had that, what do they call it? LSS? Yeah. That thing. And with that stupid song too.

Why was she so angry about him? She thought. Was it because it was true? No. Just no.

"Maybe you can relate." The git said.

"How about I turn you to mush?" She shouted, talking to no one in particular, but referring to Dan, of course.

She looked for the lyrics of the song, she wished she didnt. As she read line by line, her face grew sour. Wait up, she thought. What the?

Now she thought about it.

First line: **"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say."**

Yep she did. Proof, just this day!

Second line: **"Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face."**

Oh yeah, not just slap. Punch all the way!

**"There's no one quite like you."**

I don't think so. Bunch of guys in school are waaaaay better than you.

**"You push all my buttons down"**

ACCURATE!

**"I know life would suck without you"**

What the what? That escalated quickly.

** "At the same time, I wanna hug you**

** I wanna wrap my hands around your neck"**

What? Ewwwww.

**"You're an asshole but I love you"**

First three words are right. But what the hell happened to the rest?

** "And you make me so mad I ask myself**

** Why I'm still here, or where could I go**

** You're the only love I've ever known"**

Na-ah. I don't love you.

**"But I hate you, I really hate you. So much…"**

Oh yes I do.

Then the chorus goes like: **"I think it must be**  
** True love, true love**  
** It must be true love**  
** Nothing else can break my heart like**  
** True love, true love,**  
** It must be true love"**  
** No one else can break my heart like you"**

Wait what? That's not true love. I hate Daniel. I really really do.

She had to stop, she sighed and took a deep breath. "What has Daniel ever done to me?" she thought. He does buy me drinks sometimes, yeah. Teases me a lot, annoys me. Walks with me just to share his obsessions with action figures and ninjas and skittles, mostly to annoy me. Is that love?

Next verse: **"Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings"**

Yeah Daniel, you should know that whatever you're doing is not proper anymore. You should know how I feel about it.

**"Just once please try not to be so mean"**

Oh yes. Oh yes. Stop being a little airhead.

**"Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**

** Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)**

** You can do it baby"**

And then the weird lyrics come. Seriously what is wrong with this?

"What is wrong with it?" Natalie thought, "or what's wrong with me?" Why is she having second thoughts? Why, does he like that brat? Does she? R-O-M-A-N-C-E, that word never came to her when dealing with Dan. Dan really is childish, but…

"Oh yeah." She said. "That git protected me from being hit with his friend's soccer ball." Natalie laughed. She thought about how Dan was suddenly in front of her, and he scolded him for that too. And the "thud" came. She watched as the boy was hit with the ball and threw his weight on his behind, falling back, giving Natalie no choice but to catch him. But she fell too, her butt on the dirty ground.

"I've been hit." Dan said, over reacting.

"Get up, Daniel. You're heavy."

"Oh, I've been hit." Dan said, putting his wrist on his forehead. "If only this stupid girl didn't get in the ball's way, then I wouldn't have to save anyone."

"Shut it, peasant." Natalie said. "I did not ask for you to save me."

"Oh but I did." Dan said. "No thank you's?" He winked at her.

Natalie noticed how Dan was still lying on her lap. She pushed him away and stood up.

"You're welcome." Dan said, wiping his shirt. "You're welcome." He repeated, looking at Natalie. "Nice way of saying thank you."

"You know that wasn't a hard hit. You had to fall back just to make it harder for me. Gosh, why do you have to be so.. Agggghh."

Dan laughed. "You know I'm pretty sure you blushed when you realized you were holding me, lying on your lap."

Natalie stepped on his foot. Hard. "Oh, I guess my thanks wasn't enough. That's an extra."

"Ouch." Dan said. He looked as Natalie walked away fast. "You blushed." He called.

Natalie was repeating the scene on her head. "What am I doing?" She thought. Aggggh, back to the song.

**"At the same time, I wanna hug you**  
**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**  
**You're an asshole but I love you**  
**And you make me so mad I ask myself**  
**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**  
**You're the only love I've ever know But I hate you, I really hate you, So much, I think it must be"**

Yeah. No one can argue that Daniel likes to get on her nerves. But why her? There's a lot of other girls in their class. But she's always the one Dan was picking on. He really is, what, an asshole? Not the word, it's too much. But let's just say he's irritating.

But does she love him? Dan really do makes her mad. So so much. But sometimes it's not the real "mad" she feels. Like a joke "mad", you feel her?

Why was she still there? She could just transfer to another school and make her problems with Daniel go "poof". But why did she stay? Transferring is so easy for a girl like her. She's rich, and adjusting is a piece of cake. Why is she still there? It is just now, after thinking, that she realized she always thought of how much he hates Dan whenever she comes home from school. How much she hates him… how much she would hate it if ever Dan would be away. Cause even so he's like that. He. He.

**"True love, true love**  
**It must be true love**  
**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
**True love, true love,**  
**It must be true love**  
**And no one else can break my heart like you"**

True love. Does she love him? And if ever, IF EVER she did, does Dan feel the same way? The last line from the chorus. If Dan were to choose another girl. Yeah, what would she feel? Would she be jealous? No way. What if Dan picks on other girls, annoys other girls? Would she be happy?

"I don't like where this is going." She said.

But she continued anyway.

**"Why do you rub me up the wrong way?"**

Why Daniel? You can treat me like a girl. A normal girl.

** "Why do you say the things that you say?"**

Why do you say wrong things about me?

**"Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**  
**But without you I'm incomplete"**

Am I? Incomplete without you? I sometimes believe, that you really are a part of me. Somehow, you make me "ME". Natalie. But I always ignore that thought.

**"I think it must be**  
**True love, true love**  
**It must be true love**  
**Nothing else can break my heart like**  
**True love, true love,**  
**It must be true love**

**And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)**  
**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**  
**No one else can break my heart like you"**

Yes. Maybe this is love. Maybe I do love you, Daniel, no matter what a git you are. And if you don't feel the same way, I. I. No one else could really break my heart like you.

The song, done. Natalie stopped. What has she been thinking? Erase. Erase that thought now!

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Cobra!" That annoying voice of Daniel piped up. "Hey, did you listen to the song? What do you think? You can relate right?" He laughed. Natalie was quiet, she don't want to say anything. She just listened to his voice. "Hello?" Dan called up again.

"Yeah. I listened to the song. And I must say you are wrong. Really really wrong, Daniel." Natalie LIED.

"Oh." Dan replied. "Bummer."

"What bummer?" Natalie said.

"Bummer. Just, bummer. Too bad. Really bad." Dan said. "Anyways, bye Natalie."

"Wait-"

Dan hang up.

"What was that for? Does he mean, he likes me?" Natalie wondered. "No, that can't be."

"What?" She said. "Really Daniel? Really? You know I.. I love you too, and.."

"What was that?" voice called out. It was Ian's, peeking from her bedroom door,

"What did you just hear?" Natalie said, her eyes wide.

"Nothing much, just the part when you said you love Daniel."

Natalie threw a pillow at him. "Get out!" She walked over and closed the door.

"I'll tell him, you know."

Natalie wasn't in the mood to answer. Well, she can't argue right. It's real enough.

And she hated herself. She hated why she lied to Dan.

She hoped Dan really meant it that way, and that he didn't lie too.

She was right about that.


	2. Half of My Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not owh the 39 Clues and the song in this fic.**

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to give this fic a second chapter. You guys asked for it. I was so tired, I haven't finished my math homework yet. But I felt like doing this, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it, escpecially the ones who asked for a continuation. :) And reviews. **

* * *

It was supposed to be "going-home-and-play" time, but Dan was still sitting in his stupid chair in class, annoyed. If only he had copied the notes on the board during math time, he wouldn't have to do any of this right now. Well, he wouldn't want to though, until his classmate told him that their teacher will check their notes. He took another sigh. Then someone sat on the chair next to him. He looked to see Natalie with her headphones in her ear. Natalie?

"Cobra. Why haven't you gone home?" Dan asked.

"Don't feel like it. Yet." The girl replied. "Umm."

"Umm what?" Dan said. Closing his notebook, relieved he was finally done. He put it in his bag. "You aren't leaving? Can you even hear what I'm talking?"

"Yes, I can." Natalie said. "Look, I'm sorry Daniel."

"What? Don't go soft on me cobra. Wait. Are you sick? You don't feel like 'you' today." Dan started putting his hand on Natalie's forehead, like checking someone's temperature. But of course, he only did it to annoy Natalie. "What do you mean sorry anyway?"

"Sit." Natalie said.

"What?" Dan said. "You're not my mom."

Natalie sighed. She put one hand on her left ear, grabbed the earphone and put it in Dan's.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dan said. "I don't want to hear your lame songs."

"I don't want to hear yours either. But." Natalie said as she looked down.

"Oh that." Dan stifled a laugh. "I was just joking about that."

"Were you?" Natalie asked. "Really? I don't think so."

"And why is that?" Dan raised a brow.

"Just shut up and listen." Natalie said. She grabbed her phone and played some kind of song.

Dan didn't know what it was. He never heard it before.

"A man? I thought this will be a song sung by a girl. Why is this a boy?" Dan said.

"The song you made me listen was sung by Pink." Natalie said.

"Good observation." Dan said, trying not to laugh.

"Shush. Now listen. Half of my Heart by John Mayer, ft. T. Swift." Natalie said. Dan kept quiet and concentrated on the song. It went like this:

"I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been

Then you come on crashing in  
Like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand  
All that your love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself

Lonely was the song I sang  
'Til the day you came  
Showing me another way  
And all that my love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart

Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart

But I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you  
I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you,  
I can't stop lovin' you with half of my  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart

Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do

Half of my heart is a shot gun wedding  
To a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a man  
Who's never truly loved anything

Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart"

"'I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else. Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself'", Natalie quoted the song. "Make that 'stay the woman'. And you can see that that line is very true, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dan said. "Yeah."

"I guess I'm not like that anymore, huh." Natalie said.

"What do you mean?" Dan said.

Natalie didn't answer.

"Half of your heart's got a grip on the situation." Dan said. "What situation?"

Natalie didn't answer.

"Half of your heart takes time. Half of your heart's got the right mind to me that you can't keep loving me?" Dan asked. Confused. "What do all of these mean?"

No anwer.

"Half of your heart-"

"Just shut it Daniel, I may have loved you, okay." Natalie said.

"Loved?" Dan said.

"Okay. Liked?" Natalie said.

"Liked?" Dan said, a cocky smile forming on his lips.

"Hmm. Okay 'LIKE', not 'liked'." Natalie said. "Gosh, you're annoying."

Dan laughed a little. "You know, I did not see this coming."

"Me neither." Natalie agreed. "And I don't know if you feel the same, or I guess you don't. I mean I know you don't. But-"

"You lied to me." Dan said. "When I called you, you lied to me."

"Yeah." Natalie admitted. "Yeah, I did. That's why I'm sorry, and. Well, you just said 'bummer', and I didn't know what you meant when you said that. But when you put down the phone, aggggh. I hated myself for not telling you."

"You don't know what that meant?" Dan said. "You're blind Nat." He smiled. "That 'bummer' means a lot, you know. And that's the part you don't understand?"

"Yeah."

"I may have loved or liked or like or LOVE you too, Nat." Dan grinned.

"Huh. I've thought of that too. But it's too ridiculous I-"

"Natalie. We hate each other, we argue all the time, I like to annoy you. But see?" He laughed. "Everything's ridiculous."

"Yeah. And I hate you." Natalie said.

"But why is it, you know. Half of your heart?" Dan asked.

"Well, because, I don't know if I should live on with this. Half of my heart likes you,, while the other half tries not to like you. But. I don't know which one will win."

"Well, that's a problem. If the other half is just TRYING not to like me, the other half would probably win. I'm too difficult to resist." Dan joked.

"Let's see about that." Natalie said. "'Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long. Down the road, later on, you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart'", Natalie quoted again.

"I don't think you'd fall short with the amazing me." Dan said jokingly. He stood up and his face grew serious. "But I would truly hate it if you never gave more to me." He said before he grinned.

Natalie laughed for the first time. "I would try, Daniel."

Dan nodded. There was silence after that. Awkward silence. Then Dan looked at her.

"Sooo. You think I'm the realest thing?" Dan said, teasing Natalie. "And you can't stop loving me?" Leaning his face closer to Natalie, then smiling a toothless smile.

"Move away Daniel or I may have to slap you."

"Or you may have to kiss me, right?" Dan said.

"You wish." Natalie said.

At that time, the two of them had a productive conversation. For the very first time.. They agreed they would still treat each other the same, to still annoy each other at times, to not show too much lovey attention in front of everyone, and to NOT let anyone know about it, and even so, they'd know they care for each other.

"Yeah, I wish." Dan said very softly.


End file.
